Roar
'"Roar"' by ''Katy Perry is featured on ''Just Dance 2014'''' as a free DLC, ''Just Dance 2015 ''(as a paid DLC). It was originally featured in ''Just Dance Now, ''though it has been removed. '' Dancer The coach is seen wearing a cyan beanie over her long untied hair, a pink tank top, a dark purple vest, a pair of dark purple tight jeans and a pair of dark brown shoes. She seems to be a girl who does not fit in with the rest of the city and could be a street performer. Background The dance takes place on a street in which there are silhouettes of people who are passing by. The city is full of business-people where everyone else dresses a certain way (as seen with the shadows in the background). Gold Moves This song has 4 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1, 2, & 4: At the start of the chorus, lift your right fist in a semicircle. 'Gold Move 3: '''Before the fourth gold move, throw your arms out partially. Roar GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 4 Roar GM 2.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia *This is the 9th song by Katy Perry in the Just Dance Series, after ''Hot N Cold, Firework, California Gurls, Teenage Dream, E.T., Part of Me, I Kissed a Girl and Waking Up in Vegas. *This is the second time a Katy Perry song is released as a free DLC. The first one was Firework in Just Dance 2. *This is one of the newest songs to be featured on Just Dance 2014, along with Applause ''and The World is Ours. *This song is one of the few which has moves corresponding to the lyrics. Such moves include the dancer pointing down when Katy sings ''You held me down and put her hands on her chest in a protective manner when the next line of the song is sung, and due to the repetitive choreographies she shakes her arms and hands as if she's brushing off the dust. Then she points to the screen when Katy sings you're gonna hear me roar meaning that the girl is pointing to all of the people who put her down. Also, when she sings'' like thunder gonna shake the ground'', she steps on it and makes it look like she's stepping so hard, she causes a tremor. *In the PAL region with the song, for the Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U, there is an error in the lyrics. One of the lines was written "I got the eye of the tiger the fire"; where "the fire" should be "a fighter." This was fixed in the NTSC download and on the other later released consoles. *The dancer looks similar to the one from ''Rich Girl ''and to Katy Perry. * As shown in the concept, the dancer was going to wear a grey belt or something similar, and her hair was redder and not black. * In Just Dance 2015, the beginning of the routine has a "camera view" effect (the screen is a bit distorted so that it looks like a camcorder on Record). Gallery roar01.jpg roardlc.jpg|Roar Roar concept art copy.png|Concept Art roarcoach.jpg|Coach roar1.jpg Roar Avatar.png|Just Dance 2014 Avatar 224.png|Just Dance 2015 Avatar Roar Not Dancer Avatar.png|The Other Avatar descarga (5) (1).png|Coach Roar Pictograms.png|Pictograms kilopapaopener.png kilopapamenu.png Videos File:Katy Perry - Roar (Official) File:Just Dance 2014 - Roar - 5* Stars (DLC) File:Roar - Katy Perry Just Dance 2015-1 Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:DLC's Category:Medium Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Free Downloadables Category:Solo Females Category:2010's Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015